So this is Goodbye
by roogirl2000
Summary: What would happen if Grissom left Las Vegas to go search for a now missing Sara? And felt he could never return again... First story published on here. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is Goodbye…**_

_**Chapter one**_

He closed the door of his locker for the final time and sighed. He didn't want to leave here but he had to. He needed to get away.

Nothing felt the same.

He had everything organized. His bags were packed, his resignation form was on Conrad's desk and the most important thing of all had been done. He had set a letter addressed to _The Team_ on the coffee table in the breakroom. He needed to leave some explanation of why he was going.

Nothing felt the same.

The love of his life hadn't been heard of in months. Her cell phone number wouldn't work and he couldn't trace anything of her.

He needed her more than ever now. Nothing felt the same without her.

He walked out of the locker room and glanced around the lab. Lab rats were busy working. He was hoping he'd get out of the lab without being stopped by anyone. Knowing that it would probably be the last time he'd see them, he'd surely breakdown.

Tears were in his eyes so he walked with his head down, praying that nobody would see him.

He had to find her to make sure she was ok but even after he had maybe found her he still couldn't return to the lab.

Even if his life was here, even if his work was here, even if his family was here he could never return.

Why? He could even tell why he was leaving. Even if one day she did return to the lab she'd be on a different shift and not on the team. He guessed that was why.

He pushed open the exit door and his feet left the Las Vegas crime lab. Never to walk the corridors again.

He wanted to turn around so much. He wanted to turn back, walk back into the lab again like he did almost everyday, get rid of the resignation form, burn the letter so nobody could ever read it and carry on like he did for so many months.

But he knew if he did that he'd self-destruct. Just like she had said she would in her goodbye letter.

"_Be safe…" _He could never feel safe without her there with him.

"_I will miss you with every beat of my heart…" _Every moment he spent without her seemed like he was dieing a little bit inside.

"_I love you...I always will…" _ He was crying now. Thankfully he was in the car and slowly driving away. He had always loved her and missed her. He needed to find her even if it meant leaving everything behind.

"_Goodbye..." _He looked back at the Las Vegas crime lab for what he thought would be the last time. He listened to the radio, hoping something would cheer him up.

**I see you now, I think of then  
And dwell upon the happiness of way back when  
Cause since you said goodbye  
The feelings just wont die  
And I still long to hold you now and then.**

It just made him cry even more. _"Goodbye…" _He whispered to nobody as he lost sight of the Las Vegas crime lab. The place which he had so many fond memories of.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

It was the start of shift and slowly, one by one, the whole team entered the breakroom. Nobody had yet noticed the note sitting on the coffee table.

All of them sat together and talked, not knowing at that very moment Grissom was leaving the Las Vegas crime lab.

Nobody had noticed anything until Catherine realized Grissom was late in coming in and giving out there assessments.

"Hey guys," the only female in the room said to get all the male's attention. "Anyone know were Gil is?"

They all shook their heads. No.

"I'll go see if he's in his office," Catherine said and left the breakroom.

Just before she returned from Grissom's office Nick saw the letter.

"Has anyone else seen that letter sitting on the coffee table other than me?" he said.

Greg stood up and walked over to pick it up. But Catherine walked in before he could even touch it.

"Some of his stuff is gone. There's no paperwork on his desk or anything…" Catherine said, flustered.

Everyone stared at the pale and slightly shaking Catherine. "Cath, calm down. I may have the answer here," Greg said.

As soon as Catherine saw that the writing was Grissom's on the envelop, she snatched it off Greg.

With shaking hands she opened it and started to read it out to the team.

"_Dear Team,_

_I've never wanted to do this you must know. The lab has been like a home to me and you guys have been like family to me. But I have to do this._

_We all know nobody has heard from Sara for months. Not even me. I need to go after her. Make sure she's ok. But even if I do find her, I feel like I can never return to the lab again._

_A goodbye isn't painful unless you're never going to say hello again._

_Take care of yourselves. Know that you're the greatest group of people I have ever come to know. Look out for each other in all your times of need. And always know that each one of you have felt like a brother or sister to me._

_Thank you, and goodbye._

_Gil.__"_

All of the team was silently crying now. Could he really be gone?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

None of the CSI's could concentrate on any of the cases throughout that night. They were sure he was gone now.

Catherine had tried ringing his cell about a hundred times through shift. This wasn't like him to just suddenly leave. Not like him at all…

She was scared that he would do something stupid and get hurt or something. But this was Gil Grissom she was talking about. What happens if he just vanishes like Sara did? She seriously wanted to make sure he was ok. Maybe at the end of shift she could check the airport to see if his car was there.

She walked into the breakroom an hour before shift ended. She had nothing to do. Her case was nearly wrapped up.

She sighed and took out her cell and dialed his number one more time but yet all she got was the answer phone. She didn't bother leaving a message.

She rubbed her forehead and whispered with tears in her eyes, "Why did you have to go?"

He drove slowly to the airport. Hopefully he'd be able to get out of Las Vegas soon incase anybody decided to come after him.

When he got to the airport he asked the woman at the desk if there were any tickets to San Francisco available.

The woman nodded and said "The next flight leaves in two hours and there's a few tickets left for that flight. Is that ok for you?"

He nodded and paid the woman for the tickets.

It looked like he was going to get out of Las Vegas sooner than he thought he would.

"Cath…stop trying to ring him. He's not going to answer," Warrick said to Catherine as he joined her in the breakroom.

"I know War but I keep hoping he will. Sometime," Catherine sighed.

"Hey cheer up. I don't think we've heard the last of Grissom. He'll call or send us a letter or something. Like he said, we're like family to him and I don't think he'd not keep in touch with his family."

"Thanks for that Warrick," Catherine said.

"No problem. Just don't let this get to you, ok?"

"Ok," Catherine said and smiled for the first time since they found the letter.

Warrick hugged her but they were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. They both looked at the doorway and saw Ecklie standing there.

"Catherine can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Catherine said and followed Ecklie out of the breakroom.

When they reached Ecklie's office he asked her to take a seat. "I'm sure you're aware that we have no supervisor for night shift now," he said.

Catherine nodded, knowing were he was going with this.

"I'm promoting you to day shift supervisor."

"What?" Catherine said, her eyes widening. He was taking Grissom's departure into his own advantage. He was going to break up the team.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

"You…you can't do that!" Catherine said, standing up from her chair.

Ecklie glared at her. "Yes I can Catherine. You'll become supervisor for day shift and Mr. Stokes will become supervisor for the night shift," he said it like there was no problem, making Catherine want to scream at him.

"Just because Grissom is gone you can't split me up from the rest of the team!" she said, almost yelling. "You're making a huge mistake here Conrad."

"No. I'm not making any mistakes here Catherine. You and Nick are the only ones suitable for supervisor and as you already know; our day shift supervisor has left. You will take his place tomorrow."

"The team's going to be two members short! You're going to have to get more staff to fill the gaps…"

"I'm already on it," Ecklie said, a glint in his eye.

"What…?" Catherine was confused.

"Miss Wendy Simms came to Grissom about a week back. She would like to become a CSI."

"She needs to train a replacement in the lab before…"

Ecklie cut her off. "She's training somebody today for her position and the person she's training already has worked in a lab for three years."

"So that's it. There's no stopping you is there?" Catherine tried to hide her tears.

"Yes. That will be all. And when you see Nick Catherine, tell him to see me in my office," Ecklie said and waved her off.

Catherine stood up and stormed out his office. _Now look what's happened Grissom…_

When Catherine got home she straight away tried Grissom's cell, but knowing she'd still only get the answer phone. She was right. She left a message to Grissom on it. Hopefully, he still listened to them.

"Gil…It's Catherine again. Ecklie's moving me to day shift supervisor and Nick's taking your place. He's going to split me up from the rest of the guys! Wendy may start training as a CSI. Gil, because of you nothing seems right at the lab anymore. Please, just call one of us. We need to hear from you again." She ended the call. She sounded pathetic calling him like that.

She had to call somebody else. Let them know what was happening. She needed to explain it to somebody just so she could get the weight of it al lifted off her shoulders.

Warrick crossed her mind. She could trust him with everything but no. She wanted to explain it to the team together. She'd just have to wait until tonight.

She tried to get some sleep but failed miserably. She got up and sat on the sofa, about to turn on the T.V. But that's when her cell rang…

"Willows," she answered her cell.

"Cath…" the voice at the other end came.

Catherine jumped. "Gil, is that you?" she asked, her heart thumbing.

"Yeah it's me. Is it true about what Ecklie has done?" he asked. His voice was so quiet Catherine could barely hear it.

She was nodding but soon realized that she was on her phone. "Yeah, it's true. He's just grasping every opportunity he's got now. I'm sure he's been waiting for you to leave for a long time now as well."

"I hate him. He shouldn't do this."

"I know he shouldn't." There was a pause between both of them until Catherine said, "Gil, were are you?"

She heard him sigh on the other end. "I'm in San Francisco Catherine. I'm going to do everything to find her."

"Were are you going to start?" she blurted out.

"Well I'm going to try…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Gil? Are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm still here. Look Catherine I'm sorry I have to go," he said but his mind was somewhere else, she could tell.

"Will you call again?" she asked hopefully.

"Hopefully Cath. Hopefully," Grissom said and then he ended the call.

Catherine sat back down on the couch. Grissom didn't seem himself at all. She worried that something was going to happen to him. That he would maybe disappear just like Sara did.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

Grissom had finally managed to track down were Sara's mother now lived. He was driving to her place right now in hope he would get something new on were Sara was now.

The drive in his hired car was long. She practically lived on the other side of San Francisco. Hopefully he had got the right address and he wasn't being sent on some wild goose chase.

After about over an hour he managed to locate Sara's mother's house. It was a small bungalow with neighboring houses around it.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked up the driveway and after taking another deep breath rung the doorbell.

After a minute Sara's mother opened the door. He knew it was her because she looked exactly like Sara.

"Hello are you Laura Sidle?" he asked. It was a bit of a stupid question. Who else could it be?

"Yes," she replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Gil Grissom. I'm just wondering if you have had any word from your daughter Sara Sidle in the past couple of months."

Her eyes instantly lit up when he mentioned Sara. "Why yes. Yes I have," Laura Sidle said. "Come in and we'll take about it!"

He entered the small bungalow and Laura said, "Go into the living room. I'll make you a cup of tea."

Grissom did so and sat down in a chair. He heard her rustling about in the kitchen. Why did he suddenly feel nervous? And were could Sara be?

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the person sneak up behind him. The person took the chance and knocked Grissom over the head with a saucepan, knocking him out cold.

"Good," the person muttered. "Time to go see your little friend."

Catherine walked down the corridor to the breakroom were she knew the whole team would be waiting for her to give out assignments for the night. But that was not happening. She was walking down the corridor to tell the team she was now supervisor for dayshift and Nick was now supervisor for the graveyard shift.

She also couldn't get the phone call with Grissom out of her head. _"Hopefully Cath. Hopefully," _he had said when she asked if he would call again. She couldn't understand him. Why just hopefully? Something was up with him. He wasn't himself.

She walked into the breakroom. All three guys were sitting together, talking amongst themselves. She tried to smile as she walked in.

Warrick looked at her and straight away saw something was wrong. "Hey Cath. What's up? You ok?" he asked.

Catherine nearly broke down with him being concerned about her. His eyes were worried now, she could see.

She answered truthfully, "Not really." She sat down and took in a breath. "I've been promoted to dayshift supervisor." She watched as three pairs of eyes widened in front of her.

"Ecklie," Nick sat and jumped up, ready to march straight into Ecklie's office.

"Nick sit down. I haven't explained everything yet."

Nick sat down and Greg asked, "Who's going to be supervisor for graveyard?"

"Nick is. Nick, Ecklie wants to speak with you in his office. And there's two other things I have to tell you guys," she said. "Wendy might start training as a CSI on this shift and Grissom rang me last night."

"What he say?" Greg asked, not really worried about the Wendy subject

"We discussed a bit about Ecklie, he said he's in San Francisco looking for Sara but during the conversation he seemed a bit…off."

"What you mean?" Warrick asked.

"He didn't seem himself and drifted off mid-sentence when I asked him what he was doing. Then he said he had to go and I asked him would he call again and he said hopefully."

"Let's just hope he does call again," Nick said.

"Well, I better get going. I need to get some sleep. Nick you better go see Ecklie," Catherine said standing up.

"Wait you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I have to start working on dayshift first thing tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and Catherine left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ I wasn't too sure if anyone was really reading this on here so that explains the lack of updates. I actually have this finished now...__**  
**_

_**Chapter six**_

"Gil…Gil…" Was it her voice or was he simply imagining it? He was surprised he could even remember the sound of her voice after all those months.

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last five minutes. Every time he opened his eyes slightly he saw a face looking down on him but his vision was blurry he couldn't tell who it was.

His head hurt like hell and he tried to remember what happened. He was knocked over the head with something at Laura Sidle's house but was if really her that did that? Maybe she was the reason why Sara went missing…

He struggled to keep consciousness again. He kept hearing her voice over and over again. He wanted to see who this person was so badly. He wanted to see if it was really her.

He opened his eyes again, still struggling. And his vision was so much better than it was the last time he opened his eyes.

"Sara…" he managed to say before closing his eyes again.

"Gil. Don't worry I'm here," it was her!

"Sara…" he managed to mumble again but unconsciousness soon took over him.

----------------------

Laura Sidle opened the door to her basement and slowly walked down the stairs carrying a plate of sandwiches, a crazed look in her eyes. She looked over to see her daughter hold an unconscious Gil Grissom in her arms.

Sara glanced over at her briefly but then changed her attention back to Grissom. "You didn't have to hurt him so badly," she said still looking at Grissom.

"Well dear, he would have been a lot harder if I got him down here the way I got you down here," she said, setting the sandwiches down on a small table.

"But still…" she whispered and stood up to look at her mother. "You could have given him an icepack for his head or something."

Laura got see the cuts on Sara's face now. Sara didn't want to go down without a fight. "Fine. I'll bring an icepack down for him," she said.

"Thank you," Sara muttered. After Laura was halfway up the stairs Sara yelled up at her, "How long are you going to keep us here?"

Laura smiled and said, "A very long time dear. A very, very long time."

Sara sighed and turned her attention back to Grissom. He had more colour in his face now than when she first saw him.

She kneeled down beside him and just silently watched him for the next two minutes. She had been worried all along that one day he would come looking for her and would be put in here like she had been.

There was chances were she could have escaped but every time she tried it didn't work. She'd given up now. She'd even given up on questioning Laura. But there was one thing for sure that Laura had hinted from time to time. She was working with someone.

She was put off her thoughts when she heard I slight vibrating like noise. Then after listening to it again it finally hit her. She gasped. Laura had forgotten to take away Grissom's cell.

She quickly searched Grissom's pockets in hope of finding his cell which has still vibrating. She found it finally and opened the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Gil?" It was Catherine's voice at the over end.

"Cath…" Sara's voice was a whisper.

"Sara? Oh my God! Sara! Were are you?" Catherine's tone was actually a glad one.

"Look Cath, I don't have much time to explain. My mother…she's…" Sara didn't know how to put it. That her mother had almost killed the both of them and was keeping them prisoner in her basement? This was her only chance for the police to come looking for them.

"Sara? Is everything ok?" Catherine now sounded worried.

"Catherine we need help. My moth-" The phone was taken away from her ear. She turned around in surprise to see Laura standing beside her holding the phone.

"Sara can't talk right now, goodbye," Laura said and hung up the phone. She then threw the cell to the ground and stamped on it, breaking it.

Laura turned her attention back to Sara. She was smiling. "I got that icepack you wanted for Gil."

Sara took it from her and muttered a thank you before putting it to Grissom's head.

"Now don't even think about trying that again. I thought you had got over try to escape stage," she was still smiling and talking to Sara as if she was a child.

Sara ignored her but when Laura was at the top of the stairs she yelled, "You can't keep us in here forever!" at her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven**_

"Sara…Sara?" Catherine yelled down the phone as it went dead. Something was not right now. She tried to call back but got nothing. What had just happened? And why did Sara need help? And who took the phone off her?

Sara's mother…what did Sara mean? Had something bad happened? She stood up. Something bad was happening to both Sara and Grissom and she wasn't just going to leave it.

She headed to Nick's new office. She was working over time and she already had seen Nick today and he said he'd be in his office doing paperwork all day today.

She knocked on the doorframe as the door was already open. Nick looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her. "Hey Catherine. What's up?" he asked her cheerfully.

Nick…I...I just spoke to Sara," she said.

Nick's eye's widened. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah but something's happened. She said they need help. Something's happened and it involves her mother."

"What do you mean?" Nick was confused.

"Look Nick I need the whole team here before I can explain it." And with that Catherine left without thinking that she needed to arrange a meeting with the team.

--------------------------------------------

"Gil?" Sara said. Grissom was opening and closing his eyes and moaning every once and a while in pain. Then after 10 minutes or so, he finally spoke.

"Sara?" he mumbled. He was squinting at the moment.

"Yeah Gil, it's me," Sara whispered.

"What happened?" Grissom winched in pain and put his hand to his head. "Wait…you're mother did this…?"

"Yeah she did. Gil just rest now. You need it. I'll explain more when you're head feels better."

Before trying to get some rest, Grissom said, "Sara, I'm glad you're ok."

Sara smiled. Now all she had to do was wait. Hopefully, Catherine had got the message that they were in danger.

--------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked Nick. Greg was sitting on the couch in the breakroom, picking at a chocolate brownie. Nick had just informed him and Warrick what Catherine had said.

"I don't know…we need Catherine here," Nick sighed and walked over to the fridge. He paused before opening it. He shook his head. "I thought about Grissom's experiments there. I didn't think that at one stage it would be safe to open the fridge," he laughed.

"How can you be so sure that he hasn't left one of them in there?" Warrick asked.

"Because…" Nick said, taking out a soda from the fridge. "It doesn't smell that bad now."

"When did Catherine say she was going to get here? I've got a date," Greg muttered the last sentence.

"What's her name?" Warrick asked, grinning.

"Sabryna," he said. "Spelled with a Y instead of an I."

Catherine then walked in. "Right guys I know this seems impossible but I've managed to get us all time off."

They all looked at her, wide eyed. "What? When? Why?" Nick asked.

Greg spoke before Catherine, "Who and where?"

Catherine shot him a look. "We're all going to San Francisco to search for Grissom and Sara."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

"So are you going to tell me what is happening?" Grissom asked, sipping some of his drink. He was sitting upright on the bed now, staring at Sara. Not how he pictured their reunion, in a cold damp basement being help captive by his future wife's slightly crazed mother.

Sara broke her gaze from him and turned it to the wall. "She's working with someone. Apparently they both want revenge on me," she said.

"But why would your own mother want to take revenge on you?" Grissom asked her.

"I don't know. But the person she is working with defiantly wants revenge on me."

"Any ideas on how we are going to get out of here?"

"Grissom, when you were unconscious your phone…it started vibrating. I answered it and it was Catherine. I only got time to tell her you and I needed help before Laura snatched the phone off me and smashed it. They may come for us," Sara was smiling at the thought of getting out of here.

"You think Catherine got the message?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. I think she'll figure it out. I also think I said something about Laura as well."

The door at the top of the stairs was flung open and someone walked in. But this someone was not Laura Sidle.

Sara gasped and whispered, "Hannah…"

"Hello there Sara," Hannah said.

"What…what are you doing here?" Sara's voice was harsh.

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Hannah asked. Laura was right behind her now. "This whole thing was my idea."

"How dare you bring my mother into this?!" Sara yelled. She was about to stand up and go over to them but Grissom pulled her back.

"Oh, she wanted to be involved in this whole thing."

"Why?" Sara questioned her mother. Laura didn't reply.

"And if any of you're friends decide to come looking for the both of you, they'll be joining you down here because we're prepared for them, no matter what," Hannah smiled and her and Laura walked up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked Grissom.

"I'm sure if more than one CSI comes here and then goes missing, they'll get enough police to take them out. Sara, I promise you we'll get out of this," Grissom said.

Sara nodded. "Hannah's smart. She'll find herself an excuse to get out of this."

"She won't. She's going to prison that's for sure."

**A/N: **You know what? I just noticed how many turns this really takes…Quiet a few to come!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

"Where are we going to go first?" Greg asked as they stood outside the San Francisco airport. He glanced at Catherine.

"Well, I've got Laura Sidle's home address with me. So how about I go pay her a visit first?" Catherine said.

"You? By yourself? Cath you said that Sara mentioned her mother. Don't you think she maybe kidnapped them?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, I know. So that's why if I don't come out of there in an hour you guys will call the cops," Catherine replied.

"But what happens if you get out of there. The police will have no right to search Laura Sidle's house," Nick said.

"No guys. I'm going to see Laura Sidle on my own no matter what you say."

Their taxi arrived to take them to the hotel they were staying in.

-------------------

Catherine took a deep breath. She was standing outside Laura Sidle's house, in the pouring rain. She brought her hand up to the doorbell and quickly pressed it. Why did she suddenly feel really nervous?

She had to ring it one more time before the door finally opened.

"Yes?" the person that had opened the door asked.

"Umm…Laura Sidle?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"Yes that's me. What do you want? I've had too many strangers on my door recently," she said, obviously in a bad mood. But the last sentence made Catherine think. Could Grissom and Sara be some of these strangers?

"I'm jut wondering…" was it a good idea to ask her about her daughter? "…have you had any word from your daughter Sara or a Gil Grissom?"

"No. No I haven't heard from my daughter in years and I have never heard of a Gil Grissom before either," she sounded like she meant the truth. "Do you mind? I'm kind of busy."

"No, not at all. But if you see them, tell them there friends are worried about them," Catherine said.

"Ok, I will but I highly doubt they'll show up around here," and with that she closed the door leaving a confused Catherine standing on her doorstep.

-------------------

"So she near enough slammed the door on your face?" A frustrated Greg asked Catherine. "She's got them! She's hiding them! I know she is!"

"Greg calm down," Warrick said. "We have no prove that she took them…yet."

"How can you say that?! Everything's starting to point to her! Remember the phone call…Sara said she needed help and something about her mother!" Greg was near enough yelling now.

"I think Greg's got a point. And I think we need to check out Laura Sidle's place," Nick said.

"But how? We need evidence for a warrant and we have no evidence whatsoever. A judge isn't going to give us a search warrant just because of what I heard on the phone," Catherine said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not leaving San Francisco until I'm sure they're not in that house," Greg said.

"We have no way of searching Laura's house," Nick said.

"Oh but we do," Warrick said.

"We do?" Nick and Catherine said at the same time.

"Yep. All we have to do is break into Laura Sidle's house when she's not there."

**A/N: **I'm just going to post a chapter everyday. Anyway review or I may send Ecklie over to break into your house :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

Hannah was now staying in the guest room of Laura Sidle's house. She was sitting on the couch reading when she heard a jangle of keys. Her head shot up and saw Laura holding the keys to her car.

"Were are you going?" Hannah asked.

"I'm just going out for some supplies. I'll be back in a bit. You'll be ok to make sure they're ok right?" Laura said.

"Yep, I'll check on them whenever," she said and went back to her book. She heard the front door slam and heard Laura driving away.

But after five minutes, there was the sound of glass breaking.

Hannah quickly jumped up from the couch. It couldn't be their friends…could it? She heard voices coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Were do you think we should look?" one of the voices, a male one, said quietly.

"Maybe we should split up," came another male voice.

"Remind me again why we didn't plan this?" a female voice said.

"Because we only just arrived outside the house when she went," another male voice said.

"Right. Catherine and I will take upstairs, Greg you search around here and Nick see if she has a basement."

Hannah stepped back. They were going to search around the house and she wouldn't have anytime to run and get the gun. She stepped back again, aiming to try to get the umbrella at the corner of the room. But then Greg walked in.

Greg froze when he saw her and his hand went towards his pocket. "What are you doing here?" his voice was raised.

Hannah didn't reply. Greg was soon joined by the rest of the team.

"You! So you were behind this!" Nick yelled at her, armed with his gun. "Hannah were are they? Tell us now!"

Hannah still didn't reply. Her eyes were simply on Nick's gun.

"Hannah…" Nick said and took a step forward but she took one step back. "Tell us were they are and we won't hurt you." She looked and saw the other three CSI's pointing their guns at her. Even if she could reach the gun that was in the drawer she would still be outnumbered. But there was no way she was letting Sidle go.

"Hannah let them go now!" Warrick yelled at her, making her jump.

-------------------------

"_Hannah were are they? Tell us now!"_

Now she was sure it was Nick. She jumped up quickly and Grissom also tried to get up but couldn't. "Gil don't get up. You're too weak," Sara said.

"But Sara it's probably the whole team…with got to draw attention to us…" he said.

"I'll do that myself. Just lie there," Sara said and ran up the stairs and started banging the door as hard as she could.

----------------------------

"Nick! Greg! Cath! Warrick!" They heard all their names being called out from behind a door in the front hallway.

"That's Sara!" Catherine said and ran over to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "Sara?" she yelled. But she hadn't noticed that Hannah was able to run over the drawer when everyone was distracted by the yelling of Sara.

"Don't even dare move," Hannah said pointing the gun at Catherine.

"Don't you even dare think about shooting her," Warrick said.

"Oh I'm thinking about it," Hannah flashed a smile in Warrick's direction. "And I'm doing it," Hannah pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven**_

The bullet missed Catherine by inches. She fell to the floor in shock, unharmed.

"What did you do that for? You could have killed her! Warrick screamed at Hannah. He could see Hannah's hands were trembling and her eyes were filled with tears. She was scared.

"I'm sorry," she barely whispered. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

Nobody could tell if she really meant or if it was all an act. She had already attempted to shot Catherine now she was crying.

"Hannah, put the gun down and nobody else will be hurt," Nick said calmly.

"But I can't do that," her voice was still a whisper.

"Hannah, you can. Now, please," Nick said.

Hannah looked at Nick and then dropped they gun. She had now realized that she was going away for a very, very long time. Warrick walked over and kicked the gun away from her. He then went over to Catherine.

"Now, give us the keys…" but that was when they heard a car pulling into the drive.

Nobody noticed the smile that flashed onto Hannah's face for only a brief second when they heard the car. Laura was back.

But as soon as Laura walked through the front door, she had guns pointed at her.

"Let them go now," Greg said.

"Never!" Laura replied harshly.

"But she's your daughter," Catherine said.

"Oh you think so!" Laura almost screamed. "None of you know the real story!"

"What real story?" Nick asked.

"She's not my daughter!"

Everyone in the room, including Hannah was taken aback by this.

"Sara's father was my husband but I am not her mother. Her father was already taking care of her as a single parent. Sara's real mother died when she was only a little baby. I only took the place of acting mother but never got to tell Sara the real truth," Laura spilled out everything.

"But…you look so much like Sara," Greg said.

"I look exactly like her mother. Don't we all believe that we have an exact double out there in the world somewhere?"

After that they heard sirens in the distance. One of the neighbours must have rang the cops when they heard the gunshot.

"It's over Laura," Nick said.

**A/N: **Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve**_

They all watched as Laura and Hannah both got led into a police car. Sara and Grissom were over by the ambulance, Grissom was getting the back of his head stitched. The rest of the team were standing by Laura's house.

Catherine walked over to Grissom and Sara. "Hey," she said. "How's the head?" she asked Grissom.

Grissom winced. "It's really, really painful. Who knew she could hit so hard?"

Sara laughed at him. The rest of the team came over then.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this…" Sara sighed.

"No need to apologize," Nick said. "At least Hannah's going away for a very long time no and she can't make up any excuses to get out of this one."

"So…what are you guys going to do now?" Grissom asked.

"I think we're all going to head back to Vegas," Warrick said.

"What about the both of you?" Greg asked.

"I don't think I could ever go back," Grissom said. "Maybe I'll go into early retirement."

"And this is coming from Gil Grissom, the man who loves his work and never takes any time off," Sara said. "And I don't think I'll come back either," she added.

"Why not?" Greg blurted out without thinking.

"Maybe it's time for me to get out for a while," she said. "This is the second time in the space of a year my life's been put in danger. There are some things I haven't been able to do yet!"

"So you'll not be returning to Vegas at all?" Warrick asked.

"I think we could start living here in San Francisco. What do you think Sara?" Grissom asked.

"I think that would be a lovely idea."

"We'll miss the both of you," Nick said.

Grissom nodded. "So this is Goodbye…"

_**End**_

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :)


End file.
